The Two Keepers
by kingdommad
Summary: With both of them deemed to be called Master, Sora and Kairi have been tasked to start up a school to train potential keyblade wielders, only to clash at every decision. Will they become the two keepers they want to be or will they lose the relationship they worked so hard to build?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Celebrations**

Sora grinned proudly as he finished tying up the surprise banner to the other palm tree for when the others return from Yen Sid's. He stepped off the ladder to take in the set up. Placed on the beach were a few tables with some white cloths over them, balloons tied to some of the tables, party hats and paper places on the tables with some party poppers. The banner itself was huge white banner that said, 'Congrats Master Kairi and Master Lea!'.

"Wait until the guys see this!" He said excitably, he chuckled to himself slightly though as the wind picked up and blew some of the paper plates and party hats away. "Maybe I should have considered the wind." He smiled softly as he walked over to pick up the paper hats. As Sora picked up the fallen hats, he started to think of everything that had happened to them leading up to this.

It had been two years since the final battle with Xehanort and his seekers, a journey that ended up being the hardest out of all the journeys that he had been on. It would be an understatement to say that he has been enjoying the sense of peace that came knowing that Xehanort was forever out of the picture. The first thing he did was have a long, satisfying nap on the beach of Destiny Islands, something that his friends laughed at him for. The second thing was going on a tour to the other worlds with Riku and Kairi, something the three of them wanted to do from the very beginning.

Things between Sora and Kairi have changed dramatically since they defeated Xehanort, something that still makes the Keyblade Master smile warmly as he reminisces the events. Before their battle with Xehanort, they had taken the chance to share their feelings and fears to each other, sharing a Paopu fruit with each other in case the worst was to happen in the battle. There was even a moment where Sora had to watch Kairi get taken away by the villain himself. He had even swapped placed with her in order to bring her back. It was only six months later that Kairi and Riku had managed to find him again within the Realm of Dead. He just remembered the speeding hug he received from her and thinking how he never wanted to let go of us again. They had made things official the night after they returned to the Islands. Spending the night under the stars in each other's arms.

After that, they have spent most days with each other's. Travelling the worlds with Riku, training and sparring with each other and working together in sync if they are needed for any Heartless control. They will be days where the two of them might not be together, like if Sora spends the day hanging out with Riku or if Kairi was doing some special training with Aqua and Lea to prepare for her Mark of Mastery but normally these days, you wouldn't find one without the other.

After making sure that the hats were not going to fly off again, Sora walked around the table set up one more time as a beam of light appeared on the beach. Sora shielded his eyes slightly before looking to see who was first to arrive. "Riku! You're here!" He grinned as he walked over to his best friend.

Riku's appearance hasn't changed much over the two years, he was still taller than Sora by a good couple of inches, still ready for a fight. "Hey goofball! I've been looking over for you." He said before looking at the mini party. "Oh, not this again…" He groaned, shaking his head at the sight.

"What? It's tradition." Sora proclaimed, walking back over to the table." We did it for you and you passed the Mark, we did it for me, Roxas, Terra, Ven…." He listed. He turned around, having grabbed a pair of round glasses with a fake moustache and placed it on his face. "I even found this." The sight of the glasses just made Riku burst into laughter. "See? It's fun. I thought Kairi and Lea should get the same thing."

"Sora. What are you going to do if they don't pass?" Riku asked him, looking at the giant banner.

"They will. I know they will." He smiled in belief, taking the glasses off and putting them on the table. "Either way, everyone is coming here after they get their results from the Mark of Mastery."

"Who is everyone?" Riku raised his eyebrow, not wanting to be surprised again when Sora tried to invite literally everyone he knew before Donald had told him off.

"You know, the usual." Sora shrugged as he started to collect some wood to start a little campfire on the beach to keep people warm. Riku automatically started to get some of the logs they save in one of the shacks to use as seats.

"That includes Aqua?" Riku asked. Sora nodded in response, placing the wood in the fire pit before looking at him questionably. "It's just that she wanted me to ask you to talk to her when you can but since you invited her to the gathering, she can talk to you herself." He explained.

"Is that why you were looking for me?" Sora questioned, having his friend nod in response as he placed the log down. "I wonder if everything is okay?" He wondered. Before the two could think more about the subject, more people started to show up.

Donald and Goofy were first to appear. They greeted the two Islanders before spotting the afternoon tea and sandwiches on the table and head straight the tables to take a seat. Roxas, Naminé, Hayner, Pence and Olette showed up, Sora greeted the Twilight Town crew as guided them to the tables. It was then that Sora saw that Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had rowed over from the other island with the last of the supplies that Sora needed to set up. While Sora and Selphie hanged up the last of the decorations, he noticed that Aqua, Terra and Ventus arrived, the last of their guests. Before he got a chance to greet them, he saw that Riku had covered for him while he finished up. He would have to catch up with Aqua and the others later.

After thanking Selphie, Sora took a moment to sit down and look at his communicator. All that needed to be done now was wait for a message from King Mickey. Since Mickey would be brining Kairi and Lea to the Islands, it made sense that he would send the message to hide when they are ready and to be ready to abort if they did fail but he didn't think they would fail. Both Lea and Kairi have been working hard for the Mark of Mastery.

"Sora. It's good to see you."

He looked over to see Ventus, the boy who slept in his heart for most of his life. Ven walked over to him as the two gave each other a huge brotherly hug. Since freeing Ven's heart and getting to know him as a person, the two of them grew close very quickly. Ven was like the older brother Sora never had, who had always been there to guide without him knowing. Sure, Sora treated Roxas like his own brother as well but having someone's heart within you for so long, their relationship is different.

"Did you find it?" Sora asked him, knowing that since Ven's heart was returned to him. He had been having dreams about a life before Master Xehanort in a place called 'Daybreak Town'. He would dream about discussing things with his friends. When we had asked Chirithy about 'Daybreak Town', they explained that it was the land of fairy tales, where keyblade wielders used to live. So, Ven has been spending the last year, travelling the worlds to look for clues about 'Daybreak Town' and how to get there.

Ven shook his head. "Not yet. But I have heard that there was once a book called 'The Book of Prophecies'. Pete accidently mentioned it when I had to deal with some of his Heartless. So, I might check out some of the library's the worlds have to offer to see if I can find the book." Ven yawned at the thought. "Then again, Aqua likes that sort of stuff. Maybe she will help me."

"Isn't Aqua busy with her students?" Sora asked before adding, "And if you are all here, who's looking after them?"

"They went to visit their families for a couple of days while we came out here." Ven shrugged. "So, she can help me with the books."

"What about Terra? You can get him to help too." Sora suggested.

Ven smiled at the idea, leaning back slightly as he looked up at the sky. "We can use this to just be the three of us…just like old times."

"But don't you guys hang out?" Sora asked him. "I mean, you are all based in Land of Departure." He would have thought that the three of them would be exploring the worlds together like himself, Kairi and Riku did after they returned home.

"Well Aqua has her students and they can be a handful. We try and help with training every now and again, but Terra has his responsibilities and I'm still working on finding Daybreak Town. To be honest with you Sora, coming to this party has been the first time in a while that I have got to hang out with both Terra and Aqua without thinking of our responsibilities." Ven explained before jumping up from where he sat. "Just remember Sora. I may be busy with finding the book and the town but if you ever need me. I'm a call away." He smiled before walking over to the others.

As if on cue, Sora's communicator started to go off. He pulled the device out of his pocket and clicked on the screen to see a message from Mickey. When reading the message, he couldn't help but cheer with excitement, giving the others a clue what was going on. "I knew they could do it!" He grinned. Kairi is now a master! Both Lea and Kairi have become masters but he couldn't help but be prouder for the Princess of Heart. After all their practise duels and training and even the whole orderal with Xehanort when she had begun her training, she has earned the title, 'Master.' He placed the communicator back in his pocket before turning to the party guests. "Guys! They are on their way!" He shouted to them, making sure everyone could hear him. "We have five minutes to hide."

The next five minutes couldn't have been more manic for the group. They first all tried to hide everyone and the tables with a spell, but the result led to Hayner tripping over one of the chairs and taking Donald and Wakka down with him. Then everyone tired to hide in the seaside shack, only for Tidus to break the old, wooden door when leaning against it, meaning that only a few people could hide there. Then Roxas decided it would be funny to push Riku into the waterfall, only to be pushed in by Naminé as a result. Eventually, everyone spread themselves around the small play island in different locations, making sure they were staying quiet.

They stayed in their hiding spots for a couple of minutes before another beam of light appeared a small mouse king with two familiar red heads, who look like they had just been put through hell and back with their exam. They would only jump when all their appeared from their hiding spots to shot 'Surprise!'.

Lea was the first to reaction with a huge laugh as he took in the sight of Roxas and Riku's soaking hair and clothes. "Why did you guys hide under the waterfall?" He snickered, holding his sides.

"Because!" Roxas walked towards his best friend, looking as if he planned the whole thing. "You would never expect it." He said.

"Yeah! Only Roxas would voluntarily jump in a huge amount of water to hide." Hayner joked.

Sora didn't waste anytime to run over to Kairi with excitement as he picked her up and spun her around, gaining a surprise gasp and giggle from her. He slowed down and kissed her on the forehead, smiling lovely at her. "I'm so proud of you." He told her before pulling her into a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She muffled in Sora's jacket before she pulled away, looking at everyone while taking Sora's hand into hers. "And everyone here, thank you."

"Yeah! We both promise to be the best masters out there!" Lea added before looking over to Riku. "I bet we could beat you!" he challenged.

Riku chuckled at this, "You forget who helped you prepare for the mark."

Terra stepped toward, looking at the two with a huge amount of respect. "Just remember, gaining the rank of 'Master' is just the first step. There will be many challenges you will have to face in the future."

Aqua nodded in agreement. "But for now, let us celebrate the here and now."

Naminé raised her tea cup in the air, "To Master Kairi and Master Lea!" She cheered.

"To Master Kairi and Master Lea!"

"Congratulations!"

"We believed in you both!"

"GO KAIRI AND LEA!"

It wasn't long before the sun started to go lower in the sky, creating a warm orange tint in the sky that reflected onto the sea. After consuming all the sandwiches and biscuits, Kairi and Lea explained test to the others and what they had to do. From the sound of it, Yen Sid had created illusions of their worst fears that the two had to face and he had placed them in the Keyblade Graveyard of all places. The two had worked together, just like they did on that day two years ago and came out victorious.

After the story, Sora and Kairi decided to walk over to the Paupo tree for a bit of time to themselves. They could see that no one had notice them leave as most of lot of the guests were watching Lea and Roxas duel against Terra and Ventus, providing the evening entertainment. The only ones that looked a little more serious was Riku, Mickey and Aqua, who seem to be talking in detail.

Sora sat down on the Paupo fruit while Kairi leaned on the trunk itself, standing in front of Sora as he wrapped his arms around her with Kairi stroking his arm in response. "So, this is what it's like to be master of the keyblade." Kairi spoke out loud as the two of them took the sunset in. "I expected to feel…a little different."

"How so?"

"Well, it's hard to explain." Kairi thought about it. "When I first got given the Keyblade, I had a huge sense of responsible rush through me. It gave me that sense of growing up. I thought becoming a master would do the same."

"Don't worry, Kai." Sora assured her. "Once you get as busy as Aqua and Mickey does with their students, you will properly feel like a master then."

"Well, what about you?" Kairi turned around to look at Sora. "You've been a master for two years now. Don't you feel like one?"

Sora hummed in thought, thinking about it properly. "Well, not after Xehanort." He admitted before shrugging. "It doesn't matter whether we feel like one or not. What matters is that we ARE masters." He jumps down from the Paupo tree and swings his arm around the Princess of Heart as they took their eyes on the sunset once more. "Just imagine! Now that we are masters, we can go where we want to go. Do what we want to do. Be who we want to be."

"Couldn't we do that anyway?" Kairi questioned.

"I mean…yeah." Sora said bashfully, before he looked at his girlfriend. "What I meant to say was that now that the both of us are masters, we can decide our own fate. We could find students, beat bad guys, do what Master Yen Sid does, whatever it is…. we will do it together."

Kairi shook her head and smiled at him, "You are such a goof ball." She leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, something that still makes Sora melt over after the two years together. "So long as we are together then I couldn't be happier, Master Sora." She said softly. "I love you."

He never gets tired of hearing those words. "I love you too, Master Kairi." He kissed her hand and held on to it tightly as they both leaned in for another kiss.

"Sorry for interrupting. Can I talk to you both?"

The two of them paused and turned around to see Aqua walking towards the two of them. "Aqua, is everything okay?" Kairi asked, letting go of Sora as she turned to face her.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine." She smiled at the two of them. "Ven, Terra and I will be heading off soon and I wanted to make sure that I got to talk to the both of you before I headed off."

"Riku did mention that you wanted to talk." Sora suddenly remembered the conversation that he was having with his friend before everyone started to show up.

"Well it was just to ask if the two of you could get to Land of Departure next week." Aqua told them. "I wanted to wait until Kairi and Lea passed their mark before going over the details. It will acquire all of the new masters."

Both Sora and Kairi looked at Aqua with concern. "Is it something to worry about?" Sora asked her.

"Oh no, nothing too serious like that." Aqua assured them, making the two sighed in relieve. "It's just easier for myself and Mickey to go over the details if everyone is there."

"Mickey as well?" Kairi questioned. "What is the gathering about?"

"It's better if I explain everything then. Otherwise, I will be here all night explaining." Aqua smiled, "So I can expect the two of you to come?"

"We'll be there." The two of them nodded.

Aqua clapped her hands with excitement, "Excellent! That's everyone then." The three of them looked over to Terra and Ven to see that the two of them were calling Aqua over, showing that they were about to go. "Well done again, Kairi. I will see you both soon." She hugged the two of them goodbye before she followed Terra and Ven further up the beach where they were engulfed by a bright light.

Sora and Kairi could only wonder what the meeting at the Land of Departure was about. How important is this meeting if it requires everyone that is a Keyblade Master but there isn't any danger?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Roles**

A week after the celebrations on Destiny Islands; Sora, Riku and Kairi took their gummi ship and began their journey to the Land of Departure. As they travelled through the wormhole they had created to get to the world, Sora sank into his seat slightly. "Why do you guys get to have all of the fun?" He whined.

Riku and Kairi could only smile as they continued their game of 'goldfish'. "But Sora, you're the captain." Riku grinned at him, only to receive a glare from Sora in return.

"Yeah but I don't want to fly all of the time."

Kairi gave her boyfriend a reassuring smile as she quickly organised her cards. "Don't worry, Sora. The loser of this game will be flying us back." Her smile turned into a grin as she faced Riku. "Hand over your queens, Riku. I know you have three of them."

Riku huffed in response as he handed his queens over to her. "I'm suddenly remembering why we stopped playing card games."

Sora chuckled, the sight of his friends having simple fun just shows that after everything that happened to them, nothing has changed. He brought his attention back to flying the gummi to see that they were leaving the wormhole. "Time to get ready guys. We're here."

The sky was clean as day as there was not a cloud in sight as they entered the Land of Departure. Seeing a selection of gummi ships placed at the entrance, Sora lowly the gummi ship gently and landed next to the other ships. Looking out the window, they took in just how grand Land of Departure was. "No matter how many times we come here, this place still looks amazing." Sora grinned with excitement, opening the door, letting all of the fresh breath into the gummi. "Take in that breeze!"

Riku shook his head with a grin as he stepped past Sora to step outside. "To think that Aqua changed this world to Castle Oblivion all those years ago." He took the sight in before turning to face Sora and Kairi, to see that Sora had wrapped his arms around her as they took in the secrecy. "C'mon lovebirds! We'll already running late." He reminded them as he started to approach the huge white stairs.

Kairi giggled as she removed herself from Sora's arm. "And who's fault was that?" She looked back over to her boyfriend with a sly smirk before catching up to Riku.

Sora could only turn slightly red, knowing what Kairi was referring too. "Yours!" He proclaimed as he caught up to his best friends.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Within the grand hall in the castle itself; Sora, Kairi and Riku waited with Roxas, Lea and Xion as they waited for the Wayfinder Trio and King Mickey to make an appearance. They mainly took this time to catch up with Xion, who had been on a mission while the surprise party was happening. As the six of them discussed why they have been gathered to Land of Departure, Aqua and Mickey appeared in the great hall and stood in front of the three chairs. "Thank you for coming everyone." Aqua greeted as they entered the room, bearing her old masters robes.

"Wait! I thought this was for all of the Masters? Where's Terra and Ven?" Lea questioned as he leaned against the wall.

"Terra and Ven are watching over our students for us." Mickey explained, standing beside Aqua.

"So, the worlds are still okay?" Xion asked, knowing that the thought was on everyone's minds.

Aqua gave a soft smile as reassurance. "The worlds are in a good place." Half the room seem to make a sound of relief.

"If the worlds are okay, what's the meeting about?" Roxas asked, making everyone in the room begin to chat between them as they questioned the same thing.

"You are here to learn about carrying the task of a Master."

Everyone in the room stopped as they noticed that Master Yen Sid appeared in one of the chairs that were behind Aqua and Mickey. At the sight of his appearance, Sora, Kairi, Xion and Riku bowed to the master, while Roxas and Lea took their time to do the same, receiving a glare from their black-haired friend.

Sora rose up and looked at Master Yen Sid in confusion. "I thought we were doing that?" He stated, "We've been making sure Destiny Island hasn't had any Heartless."

Riku turned to his best friend, "Doing the same thing you did before doesn't mean you are doing the duties of a Master." He pointed out.

Kairi turned her attention back to the three masters that stood in front of them. "So, what are the duties of a Keyblade Master?" She asked.

With a serious expression, Yen Sid addresses the group. "Today, we will tell you the importance of your role. And why it is now more important that you ready yourselves for your duties." He looks at the two masters in front of him. "Aqua. Mickey. If you could." He nodded his head as a signal for them to continue.

Aqua and Mickey bowed as a response. "Thank you, Master Yen Sid." They said in unison

Mickey turned back around and took a few steps forward as he spoke to the group. "So you know that Ven has been looking for 'Daybreak Town.'" He asked them, seeing a few nodding their heads. "After doing some research, we believe that this might be linked to Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus old training grounds, 'Scala ad Caelum'. I believe we have visited a version of this world when we stopped Xehanort." He theorized.

"That cable looking town?" Roxas said with surprise.

"How bout we just call it 'Cable Town' instead of Scala whatever its called?" Lea suggested.

Kairi giggled as a response as she turned to look at Lea. "What's the problem, Axel? Having trouble memorizing the name." She tapped her forehand as she smirked at him, hearing Xion and Roxas chuckle as a response.

"No." Lea defended. "I just thought that it would be easier for you guys to remember." He decided to annoy his friends laughing at him.

"So what has Xehanort and Eraqus' training grounds got to do with anything?" Riku asked, getting them back on point.

"Scala ad Caelum was a closed off world that only keybearers could get too. It seemed to have disappeared when the heartless first broke the barriers between the worlds." Yen Sid explained. "Meaning that there is a high chance that when we find this world, we will be realising what was concealed on that world."

"Both keyblade wielders and Heartless." Aqua added.

"Isn't more keybearers a good thing?" Roxas questioned, "More people to fight the good fight."

Mickey shook his head. "If the world has been in the darkness the entire time, we will have a bit of a mix of who will fight for the light and who will fight to have it."

"So, what is it that we have to do?" Xion said with concern.

Aqua stepped toward this time, looking at the grand hall as a whole as she spoke. "When my master and Xehanort had become masters. Their master had to choose who would become a guardian of a world and teach the future wielders while the other would travel the worlds to protect the light, help support with supplies for the training grounds and report on potential wielders. These roles of a Master are known as a 'Keeper' and a 'Seeker'." She explained.

"For Land of Departure, Eraqus was the 'Keeper' of the world while Xehanort was the 'Seeker'…..that was before he did what he did." Mickey added, sighing slightly when he mentioned what Xehanort had done.

"With the possible future of more keybearers appearing. We will be asking you to decide if you will preform the role of the 'Keeper' or the 'Seeker' and to create a training ground on a selective world." Aqua tasked them, smiling as she spoke. "A good example is that I am the Keeper for the Land of Departure while Terra is my Seeker."

"What about Ven?" Kairi asked. "Is he a Seeker too?"

"Normally he would be." Aqua answered. "But he is working as Yen Sid's Seeker while he continues his search for Daybreak Town with Chirithy."

"So if you're a Keeper, why can't we be all Seekers for Land of Departure?" Lea pointed out.

"When I retired as a Keyblade Master, I took the role of the 'Watcher', allowing me to look for any dangers in the worlds." Yen Sid explained. "If I see something abnormal appear, I would inform any Keepers of the news for that they can send their Seekers to deal with the issue. This was the case when Vanitas' Unverse had started to appear in different worlds. If we have an emergency appear far away from where a training ground is based, the Seekers will arrive too late. Therefore, we will need a good balance of Keepers and Seekers spread across the world"

"We will be looking at a Keeper with one or two Seekers." Mickey stated

"Now the decision is yours on where you want to set up your training ground, what role you want to be and who you want to set this up with." Aqua clarified, making it clear what the others have to do.

"Sora." Yen Sid called out. "You have been very quiet."

Kairi took this chance to look over to her boyfriend for the first time during this gathering. She saw that his brow was low and seemed to be deep in thought, looking concerned. It was then that she realised that throughout all this time, Sora hasn't asked any questions about what was going on or even joking around. Not since they started explaining the situation anyway.

She watched as Sora snapped out of his deep thought from Yen Sid talking to him directly. He scratched the back of his head bashfully as he looked at their master. "Sorry Master." He bowed slightly. "It's just a lot of information."

"Don't worry, Sora. If you get any questions, we're happy to help." Mickey assured him, receiving a grateful smile from Sora in return.

Yen Sid raised from the chair and stepped forward. "We are going to check on the students, see if Ventus and Terra are okay. Please use this chance to discuss what roles you would like to take." He instructed the group before he, Mickey and Aqua left the room.

Lea was the first to speak up after Yen Sid and the others left the room. "Well this will be easy." Lea grinned as he looked at Roxas and Xion. "We'll set up at Twilight Town."

"But who's going to be the Keeper?" Roxas asked him.

Lea beamed with confidence as he pointed at himself. "I will!"

Xion and Roxas burst in laughter as a response and fell on the floor as they held their sides.

While Lea defended himself from his now collapsed friends, Kairi looked back over to Sora, seeing his concern expression had returned to his face. She walked over to the spiky brunet and grabbed his hand, snapping Sora out of his thoughts again. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

Sora grinned with reassurance. "Yeah. I'm just still taking it all in." He held onto her hand tightly, showing his appreciation to her.

"It's a big job." Sora and Kairi turned to Riku, who was walking towards the two of them. "It's time to show how much we have grown, especially now that we are all masters. I guess we had to become responsible for others sooner or later."

Kairi noticed Sora's face flash with uncertainty as Riku was speaking. "Well, I'm sure that if the three of us are all working together. It won't be a problem." Kairi mentioned.

This seem to brighten Sora up as he started to sound excited. "Hey that's right!" He grinned. "With the three of us, it will be a piece of cake."

Riku chuckled nervously before looking at his friends sadly. "I'm sorry but I won't be joining the two of you." He told them.

Sora and Kairi looked at their best friend in disbelief. "What? Why?" They said at the same time.

"Well remember at the party, when I was talking to Mickey and Aqua?" He asked them. The two of them thought back and remembered the Riku, Mickey and Aqua by the campfire. "They explained everything to me at the party and asked if I could be Mickey's Seeker." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't worry. One of my requests was that I could visit you guys whenever so I can help if you guys need it." He turned around, giving them a wave as he started to walk towards Lea, Roxas and Xion. "The two of you are gonna rock it." He grinned as he walked away.

"The two of us…." Sora sighed before he looked back at Kairi. She could see his concerns show on his face again. Before she could see if he was okay, Sora pulled her to the side of the room, allowing them to sit against the wall. "I was really hoping for Riku to be our 'Keeper." He admitted.

Kairi looked at him with confusion. "Surely, one of us will be able to handle the job." She pointed out.

"I know it's just…." Sora held onto Kairi's hand, still holding it from before. "If one of us is a Keeper and one of us is a Seeker then we're going back to how it was before." Sora sighed.

Kairi caught on what Sora was trying to say. "We would be separated again." She spoke out loud before looking back at Sora with a slight panic. "What should we do? We're Masters now. We have a responsibility and we can't just give up…." Soon Kairi was starting to get lost in her rambles, trying to think of an idea.

"Hey! Hey! Hey." Sora spoke softly as he pulled Kairi close to him when she started to ramble. "We will think of something." He smiled warmly at her, trying to keep her calm. "I mean Terra and Aqua do it. They manage it. If they can do it then so can we!" He assured her.

Kairi knew that Sora was now keeping a strong face for her sake but she could see the worry in his eyes. "You were right though. If the two of us were Seekers then we could at least do missions together." She pointed out. Even the sound of that seemed difficult.

They would be living on separate worlds. They had mostly been together for the last two years, had gotten more closer to each other every day. The only time they didn't see each other is when they returned to their parents' homes….

Sora's eyes widened, ignoring the blush that he felt on his cheeks as he looked back at Kairi, who was deep in thought while leaning on him. "Kairi! What if the both of us became Seekers?" He asked her, his voice filled with excitement.

"You mean on different worlds?" She questioned, not sure how that would solve the problem.

Sora shook his head. "I'm thinking two Keepers that would share the responsible of a Seeker." He sat up slightly, making Kairi do the same. "If we are share the jobs, we can stay in the same world." He smiled as he watched Kairi brighten up on the idea. "Just imagine. We could set up a school up together! Be the best Masters that we can be. Bring gifts back from any missions we have to do as Seekers." He smiled at the thought of it all, the task not seeming so imitating as before.

Kairi smiled at the thought as well, only to come with a realisation. "But Keepers have to live on the grounds of their school." She looked over to Sora, to notice the pink on his cheeks.

Sora chuckled warmly. "I could cook." He became to suggest, making Kairi go slightly red. "We could have a huge area to train together, with the students too. And even if one of us has to go on a mission, we know that the other one will be home when we get back."

Kairi could feel her heart racing at what he was suggesting. "Sora. That's a big step." She breathed

"I know."

"And very big, scary step!"

Sora chuckled nervously. "Yeah. It is." He looked back at her, kindness and warmth in his eyes. "But it's a step I am willing to take with you." He held onto her hand again, interlacing his fingers between hers. "What do you say?" He asked her. "Do you want to-live with me?"

Kairi was lost for words, especially when he physically asked the question. She didn't need to answer though as her face answered everything for him. She couldn't stop grinning.

Mickey and Aqua appeared back in the room. "I hope you guys had time to discuss. Did any of you have any questions?" Aqua asked the group.

Sora grinned as he stood up, helping Kairi up as well, keeping a hold of her hand for the entire time. Like giddy school kids, they ran over to Mickey and Aqua with excitement. "Your Majestic, Aqua. Do you think it will be possible for Kairi and I to share the role?" He asked them.

"We could both be Keepers and share the responsibility of the Seeker." Kairi added, finding that her voice has returned. She saw Sora looking at her warmly as she responded.

Mickey took a moment to think. "A Keeper will normally make all decisions in regards to the training ground, the range of worlds they cover, giving missions to their Seekers and training new students. Not to mention keeping them alive." He explained before looking at the two of them. "Having two heads deciding might complicate things."

"I couldn't imagine doing that with Terra. I think we would just clash all of the time." Aqua admitted. She looked at the two young adults and noticed the two of them looking dishearted, still holding each other's' hands and if they would lose each other. With a soft smile, she added. "But I don't see any harm in trying it out."

Sora and Kairi beamed with excitement "Really?"

Mickey looked up Aqua with concern. "Aqua. Are you sure?"

"I am." She said firmly before looking back at the two young keyblade masters in front of them. "Sora. Kairi. I have seen the connection that you two have for each other. I have never seen two wielders more in sync. Going down this route will be hard, it will test your limits with each other, your patience and how the two of you see yourselves." She explained to the two of them. "Both of you are still young so I will only ask this once. Are the two of you ready for this commitment that this role will bring." She said with a serious tone.

"Yes."

"I am."

Mickey smiled softly at this, seeing what this means to them. "This is the first time something like this has been done. If you guys have any trouble, please let us know."

"Trouble? We won't have trouble." Sora said in confidence as he placed his hands behind his head.

"We'll be fine." Kairi grinned with the same excitement.

"And I know exactly where we should set the school up!"

"Me too!"

"Destiny Island!"

"Radiant Garden!"

Sora and Kairi could only look at each other with surprise from their response. Maybe this won't be as trouble free as they hoped.


End file.
